


Scientific Study

by Madame_Xela



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Experimentation, Gen, Mentions of Murder, Stream of Consciousness, Tumblr Prompt, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 05:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Xela/pseuds/Madame_Xela
Summary: Alfor denied Haggar her right to study, but Zarkon encouraged it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



Alfor was a fool. 

He didn’t understand that progress wasn’t just going happen. One needed to  _ make _ it happen. Through study. Through countless vargas of research. Through pushing one’s body and mind to the limit. Through trial and error.

Through Experimentation. 

When she had first broached the subject of studying Quintessence with him, a young student with an unquenchable thirst for knowledge, he had denied her. ‘Too young’ he said. 

‘Too Inexperienced’ He meant. 

‘Too Stupid’ 

She’d show him. 

The dead king hadn’t put his faith in her. But someone else had. Someone had whispered words so poisonously sweet, made her offers that she’d be stupid to refuse.

He promised her a lab. Promised to give her the freedom to study whatever she liked- _ how _ ever she liked. 

‘The Universe is your limit.’ He had said. 

‘And what happens when I reach the end?’ 

‘You find a way to make it bigger.’ 

Make it bigger she did. In less than half a decathebe she knew more about Quintessence than all of Altea’s top scholars combined. A small dose could heal a fatal injury, could power a village for three Quintents, could nourish farmlands and produce a bountiful harvest, could power the weapons of a brigade, could stop a heart. 

*

It was when her studies shifted from simply taking life to creating and changing life that King Alfor intervened for the final time. He had a squadron of soldiers destroy her lab on Altea. They broke and shattered and burned-burned- _ burned. _

They destroyed everything-her machines, her research, her prototypes, her experiments.

They destroyed everything but her resolve and they fueled her anger. 

The King, too kind to execute her, banished her from Altea. Should she return, she’d be killed where she stood. 

She wouldn’t return. She knew where to go. Where she was welcome, where her  _ intellect  _ was welcome.  

She could- _ would _ rebuild. She would be better, smarter,  _ stronger _ . 

She would get revenge, and she would succeed. Nothing but death would stop her. 

That was the Galra way.

*

Zarkon welcomed her on his planet as if she were her brothers-in-arms. He, a King, treating her as an equal. To her it was a respect-no an  _ honor _ -that she earned,  _ deserved _ . To the Galra, it was borderline treason. 

‘She’s no warrior.’

‘She’s a  _ child _ .’

‘She’s  **_Altean_ ** .’

*

Her studies shifted from Quintessence to Dark Magic. Zarkon’s Druids, however, were limited in both their abilities and knowledge of their magic. It didn’t take long for Haggar to reach their level. It took less time to surpass them. Soon it was Haggar doing the teaching. It was Haggar pioneering breakthroughs in both science and magic. 

She was the most powerful druid in existence. She was a weapon in her own right.

She killed those who said otherwise. 

* 

When her tests for elongating one’s lifespan proved to be positive she did not hesitate to bring her findings to her Lord Zarkon. Her King had the utmost faith in her and asked her to perform the test on him-as if there were no doubts in his mind that she was even the slightest bit wrong. 

As if she’d ever given him a reason to think that.

When the test was finished he demanded that she undergo the process herself.

‘Old age is no longer an excuse nor an acceptable reason for the death of the greatest mind in the universe. Not when you’ve found a way to stop the hands of time.’

And so she did, time and time again until even the oldest member of the empire was younger than her by tens of decathebes. 

*

The purple doesn’t just appear like one might think it did. Oh no, using her chameleon abilities like that would be too easy-it would give the naysayers the satisfaction of knowing that they were right-that she  _ wasn’t  _ galra. That she was  **_Altean_ ** . 

No, it’s a slow process. Over the course of almost two years her skin slowly changes from the light brown she was born with to the deep purple of Galra fur. 

The red marks on her cheekbones elongate, reaching for her jaw. 

Her hair, once a red-brown that looked like fire in the right light, bled to white at an even slower rate. She was a nebula; beautiful to look at but when one got close she was filled with danger. From magic to intellect, Quintessence to rage. 

Her eyes were the last to change. She waited purposely. Waited until the fall of the Altean Empire. Waited for the stupid Dead King to sacrifice himself so the castle could get away. Waited Alfor to be thrown at the feet of Lord Zarkon. Waited for her King to give her the honor. Waited for her claws to dig into the flesh of the Pathetic King’s neck. 

When her eyes closed, they were as green as the rolling hills of her birth planet. 

She squeezed her hand. Blood, hot and red, stained her robes. 

When her eyes opened, they were yellow like a Galra. 

*

Lord Zarkon tells her to do with the body as she wishes. 

She’s always wondered how Quintessence would react with an already dead test subject. 

The satisfaction she feels is nothing short of euphoric, knowing that the man who once tried to end her genius was now helping her expand it. 

And with another ironic twist, she managed to make him into the most fearsome creation yet. A reanimated corpse without a soul, who listened to her orders like he were a knight and she were a Queen, who fought without fear of death. He may not have been a weapon to go up against Voltron directly, but he was still her greatest weapon. 

She would put him in stasis, for when they found the Castle of Lions, she was going to send him in and have him destroy it and anyone who resided there. 

Ten thousand years later they not only find the Castle, but find Alfor’s foolish daughter as well. 

She smirks. It’s all sharp teeth like a Galra. 

Soon, but not yet, she will destroy everything Alfor worked so hard to create, like he did to her. 


End file.
